1. Technical Field
This invention in general relates to semiconductor circuits. More specifically, this invention relates to circuits for sharing analog circuit characteristics in flat-panel displays to compensate for variations in the outputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional driver circuit for a flat panel display in general. Each digital input is converted to an analog value by a digital-to-analog (D/A) converter and buffered before an output is generated. For example, Data 1 of n-bits is converted by D/A1 to an analog value, which is then buffered to produce Out1.
Ideally, one digital input should produce the same analog output in different columns. In practice, however, for the same digital input, there are column-to-column deviations in the output because there are variations in the analog characteristics of the D/A converters and buffers due to many reasons such as processing variations.
Therefore, there is a need for a scheme to compensate for the output deviations due to variations in the analog circuit characteristics.